Love, and it's problems!
by SasuNarulover690
Summary: Love, basically. The struggle of the pair, always finding they will always have each other no matter the situation. Pairing: SasuNaru Rated: M YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Ai to sono mondaiten:

Written by: Tsukiko Kyoko (Cody Rideout)

Edited by: Briannalynn Kilpatrick

Author's note: Well I've been trying to write this for a while now. I guess I just kept putting it off for another day, and finally I guess that day has finally appeared. This was a favor of another friend, so the couple choice wasn't eniterly mine, but I always have fun with a SASUxNARU! Remember what this is, (yaoi) and for the people just getting to this wonderful life of anime, YAOI means BOYxBOY! Meaning _**HOMOSEXUAL! **_ Now if your not a fan of this please back off now, I'm not going to deal with your idiototic-ness! 'K? Thank you! For the rest please enjoy, if you have any comments or quetions (i guess) leave them bellow! _** I OWN NOTHING! Meaning no characters, settings(places), just the plot and climax( ^/^ tehehe)! **__**THANK YOU! **__** RATING: R! 18+ (haha KIDDING!) **_ _

CH.1

Moans grow louder, and gasps for the warm, think, sex filled air grow larger. The blonde rolling his hips, while his other gluides slowly back, and forth. He just couldn't get a grip on reality, he gritted his teeth, trying to recall all the events of the day.

Leaving work, catching up with friends for lunch. The events seemed to go as fast as they came up, while he was going through them in deep thought. His thinking didn't last long. Suddenly losing all consentrion, by the unmerceful pleasure shivering up from his lower body. He couldn't help but loudly moan, and beg for more. The ravened haired partner smirked at the reactions, which resulted when he drove his member deeper into blonde's prostate. When the ebony boy drove back in a regular pace, he slipped acrossed the one spot that made the blonde goes nuts, digging his nails into his dark haired partners back. Naruto bit his lower lip, until he tasted the copper tint of his blood. He released his jaw, allowing all the blood to drip from his lip. Sasuke lean forward, and licked it away.

" Now.. Why hold back your moans?..." Sasuke asks panting thrusting back into his lover.

" Be.. Because... It's embaracing to act like this in front of you.."

Sasuke then pulls out, and flips Naruto on to his back, and opens Naruto's legs,and lays the back of his knees onto his sholders, to allow entrance once again. Naruto took a deep breath, and gulped down what wetness he had stored in his mouth, because of the growing pressure on his prostate. Soon the growing pain he once felt, it had turned into pure pleasure. The pleasure was uncontrolable, he whiped his head, wippered, and begged his 'Master' for more. Well the pleasure seemed to mellow down, but never went away entierly. Grasping reality once again.

He walks home from the diner where he and some co-workers had lunch together, he had recieved a phone call from none other then his love Uchia Sasuke. Naruto had fummbled the phone between hands, trying to flip it open. Once finally opening the phone and greating himself, Sasuke had mentioned dinner and going to see a movie. The couple here have been seeing seeing eachother for almost two years now. They were friends since they were very young. Same schooling, up until college. Sasuke seemed to go one way with his future and Naruto seemed quite the opposite. They seen each other now, and again when going back to the home-town for the holidays. As time came to bring them together, they always seemed to be closer then anyone else. They both seemed to make the other one smile, and make anyone else in the world at the time just seemed to disappear. Everyone knew they loved eachother, but they would never let their emotions get in the way of their future. They always agreed that when the moment was right, they would always work something out. When Sasuke was done with his university, he went and worked at his brother's office, as the other main branch CEO. Naruto did the same, but he went to work as Jiraiya's legal advisor,and accountent, seeing how his books could get him into some trouble. The day seemed to be set on purpose, Naruto had to run to Madara corp. (The Uchia's shipping buisness), to make sure on the number of books were correct. When walking into the main offices, and slamming his things down onto a table, he demanded to talk to 'whatever iditot took care of his ordering!'. As the rampage went on Sasuke just leaned onto a door-frame and stared at his secret love, and how he can make a whole office of people be threatend by his yelling. Sasuke called for Naruto has he always did, 'Hey dobe.', when Naruto hears the voice his yelling receids, and tears start to bundle in the pockets of his eyes. He turns around tears flung out like beautiful crystals, falling down his jaw bone. 'Teme..' Naruto was able to to spit out between the huffs of breath as he started to walk towards his lover. Naruro getting to the raven-boy, he grabbed the callor of Sasuke's shirt, and started to hug him, Sasuke picked up the blonde's jaw, and kissed him. that would make it two years ago in just short weeks.

The night seemed to fly by, the thrusts seemed to deepening, and the moans from the boys seemed to grow longer.

" Tell me what to do.." Sasuke was able to push out, as his body stiffening. Naruto sat up, wrapping his arms, and legs around his ravened lover, now getting the pace of the thrusting back.

" In... In me.." Naruto pleaded out as his body couldn't take the abuse anymore, and came all over both of their torsos. Sasuke couldn't take much more, as the inside of Naruto tightened around his length, he came deep inside, Naruto now screaming out one last moan of pleasure. Both now fell onto the bed, gasping for air. Sasuke now pulled out of his lover, the ooze of his seed followed after being released from the tight corner it was packed into. They both now even on the bed, looked at eachother, and kissed, Naruto breaking off the kiss, Sasuke pouted of the exit of his lovers tounge. Naruto got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. Not shutting the door, Naruto starts the shower on, and steps inside. While Naruto washed himself, Sasuke changed the stained sheets, and laid on a new set. Not even getting dressed, he lay back down awaiting his lover to reappear. Naruto stepped out, and heard something from the bedroom. He dried off enough and then wrapped the towl around his lower hips, which revealed enough of his pubic bone to cause and erection if seen. He walks into the bedroom to see Sasuke lounging on the bed with some icecream, and champaigne.

"What is this all about?" The blonde asked confused.

"Well, I said we were going to watch a movie did I not?" The ravened haired boy said back questioning the blondes motives.

" I guess you did.." Naruto said dropping his towl, and crawling over his lover to the other side of the bed. He then settles himself, and relaxese on his lovers shoulder. The movie seemed to be a blur, they acting like teenagers, and not seeing one actual secound of the movie, but instead explored the well known regions of eachothers mouths. The movie went off, and the screen went to blue. Sasuke turns off the television, lays his lover onto a pillow, and they both drift off to sleep.

WELL! That was chapter. 1! Hope you liked it! Ch. 2 should be out soon! I wont give you an actual date because let's face it, this was supposed to be done weeks ago! BUT! I will say it will be done short enough! BYE NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Character list:  
- Sasuke Uchia: Susu, teme, ravon boy.

-Naruto Uzamaki: Naru, Dobe, Fox boy.

- Kimiko Uchia (My invention she's not real!)

CH.2

The night seemed perfect the blonde thought, as he awoke from his slumber. He lifted his head from the raven boy's chest, and slowly got out of bed. He wandered the room for his clothes from earlier that evening. When finding his pants, he slid them up his tanned legs, and walked out of the bedroom. He slowly made it down the hall, and to the back door, just past the kitchen. He slipped out before letting in to much cold, November air. The blonde then sat, and pulled a cigarette pack out of his front, left, jean pocket. He slowly patted himself for his lighter, but it was missing in action. That's when he heard the familuar (familar) voice from behind him.

" you should really quit.."

Naurto looked up at the raven holding a purple lighter between his fingers, gesturing it at the blonde.

" I know, I know.. " the fox bleated out, grabing his lighter from his lovers hand. The cigarette was lit, and Naruto took a long drag of the mentholed stick pressed between his lips.

" I don't know how the hell you can tolerate those things. " Sasuke said in between the many coughs from the resinatiting smoke rising.

Naruto didn't pay much mind to his complaining, but instead watched the gray/blue smoke dance around, in the midst of light, shinning from the moon.

He took a few more hits off his cancer stick, then threw it out into the dew soaked grass. With one last puff of air, he stood, and walked into the kitchen to find his lover messing around in the refrigerator.

" Sasu, what are you doin?"

" Looking for something to snack on, I'm a bit hungry now."

" Oh okay, well im going to find something more comfy, and then head back to bed. Sorry for waking you"

And like that they both walked in different directions. The raven watched his love walk down the hallway, he almost followed him, if not for the jar of jelly in his hands. About fifteen minutes went by, Sasuke finally returned to the bedroom, and found his love sitting there, not sleeping, not even with his eyes closed. He was writing in his book. Naruto always had these books, he kept them with him more then anything else. -A/N: It's his diary!- Sasuke giggled when he say his love curled like a teen aged girl writing in her diary. The blonde looks up, and with a shock shuts the book in a hurry.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto demanded an answer

"Why does it bother you?"

" Yes it does! I don't want you reading this... There isn't many happy moments until the end of it anyways."

Sasuke paused, he didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Naruto has never came out, and said such things. He walked over to the blue eyed fox, and hugged him, and said, ' I love you Dobe..' The night seemed to go fast after that. No sex, but the kissing scene of those jumpy teenagers just wanting another touch besides their own. In mid gasp of air, Naruto sank down the cheast of his dark lover. Once he finally reached the stomach, he licked up, and around the muscles that perfectly aline the broad cheast. The raven in pleasured fits, grabbed the blondes hair tightly, and started to roll his hips, deeper, and deeper with every jolt of electricity running up his spin. The blonde then stoppeed, he moved farther down the body. As the blonde started to nimble at the rim of the newly placed boxers, the door bell rang. Naruto pulled up his head, and looked at the raven with a puzzled looked. They looked at the clock sitting on the night-stand, to the right of the bed, it said: '3:34 A.M.' Naruto again looked puzzely at the raven but then they heard the door bell once again. Sasuke stood up from the bed, and walked out of the room, Naruto not far behind on his heals. The lights in the living room turn on, along with the porch light, then they seen a dark haired heading through the top window on the door. Sasuke reached, and opened the door, when he was then tackled to the ground by the dark haired stranger. The blonde reacted by a scretch, while the ravened partner, threw the person to the floor next to him.

Sasuke stood up, and started to yell, " Who the hell are you, why the hell are yo- " his words fade into a laughter. Naruto still looking puzzled,

" Who is it? "

" Wha- Oh! It's my cousin! "

When the dark haired girl picked herself off the floor, and dusted her skirt off; She looked up, and saw the familur couple she has heard so much about.

" O-Heyo! My name is Uchia Kimiko! I'm am Sasuke's kid cousin!"

She was a hyper girl, long dark hair, like most in the uchia family, Her eyes the same color as the raven boy's.

" Well it's good to meet you Kimiko. " Naruto now trying to act nonchalant about the situation.

" Kimiko, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. " Sasuke started to explain, " I don't have anything ready for you. "

" Well daddy, told me i had to come today, he was ' To busy ' to wait until tomorrow. " Her voice now started to sound annoyed. They all made their way to the couch and chairs in the living room, instead of standing in the door way of the house.

" You are welcome to sleep on the couch, but I'm afraid i don't have the spare room set up for visitors just yet. " Sasuke further explained.

" That's okay! As long as i don't hear you two! " She started to laugh. Naruto then jumps up,

" How old are you? "

Her laughing then recieted, " I am thirteen, why? "

" I don't think you should talk to people older then you like that, " Naruto then thought about his 'childhood'. He then bit his tounge, " I'm sorry, i guess i took that more of an insult then anything. Talk as you please. " Naruto had an awkward laugh, while rubbing the back of his blonde head, with his right hand.

" I'm sorry, i didn't mean to say the wrong thing, Sasuke has just told me so much about you... " Her words then faded by her looking at the raven cousin giving her a death glare about what she just said, when Naruto finally noticed, he flicked his sight towards his lover. Sasuke then looked up at the ceilling, and whistled a toon.

" What has he told you about me, or us? Go ahead don't be shy, don't wory he won't be able to get you. " Naruto then pulls something out of his front pocket. " Here are the keys to my house, it's about six blocks south of here on XXXXX st., apt: XX. Do you know the city well? "

" Yeah, we used to live here when i was a child. " She looked over at Sasuke evily, " But why would you be doing something like this? Is something going to happen? "

" No, it all depends on what you say. " Naruto now looked at his lover in the same way. " Let's move this to the back porch with out our little birdie huh? "

They both stood, and walked out of the room. Sasuke looking at the pair with worried eyes, and thinking about moving out of country when Naruto found out about all the fun details of the conversations, he and Kimiko had together. The conversation lasted for half an hour, or so, the raveness and the blonde walk back into the house, and see the raven still lounging in the chair. Naruto bursts into laughter, which only made Sasuke more nervess. Kimiko sat on the couch as Naruto made his way down the hallway to the spare room to clean up a bit, and lay a new pair of sheets onto the bed. As Naruto made his way down the hall, and entered the room, Sasuke leaned forward onto the chair, and looked scaredfully at his kid cousin.

" What did you tell him? "

" Nothing bad, God! Do you really have no faith in me? "

" For a while i didn't think i could! Tell me what all you told him, he is bound to try, and bring it up, i mean it can't be that bad, he's fixing the room. He said if there was anything bad to happen you would be going over to his place right? " The words from the ebony haired boy seemed panicked.

" Don't worry, i only told him the mooshy stuff you told me about. Like how he sleeps, and his way of always doing the easiest tasks in such a manor that 'Batman' himself couldn't be able to handle the situation. " Her words were reashering to the raven, as he seemed to calm down.

" That's good. I can work with that.." His words being cut off by the sounds of the blonde walking back down the hall to the living room.

" There the room is all done for you," Naruto's words seemed to push her to want to leave the room to avoid the conversation going to be started, " I know you must be tired from the trip, and my interrogations. " Naruto finished up playfully.

" Thank you. I guess on that not I'm going to head to bed then. " She then grabbed a little bag shaped like a cat from her side, and walked to the room with the door opened and light still on. It was a couple minutes of silence, but Naruto heard her messing around, then finally turning of the light, and laying in bed. That's when Sasuke looked up at the blonde fox, and watched him go to the bar, and make a couple of drinks.

As Naruto walked back over to his partner, and handed him the drink of sake, he started to fill the room with laughter once again.

" What is so funny? " Sasuke couldn't help but get panicked again.

" Oh-! Just the fact that you are a pervert, I mean your talking about two grown men having sex to a thirteen year old girl! How in the hell does that even come up in a conversation with a child! " Sasuke's course of action to be worried was correct, it seems as if his cousin played him a fool, and told him the wrong information.

" That little bitch.." Sasuke said trying to keep it where Naruto wouldn't hear.

" Don't say such a thing, i knew she gave you the wrong information, I told her to! I wanted to make sure you got the burn of the whip. You don't go aroudn gloating that you've slept with me over twenty times, expectually to a child! We're in our twentys, she isn't even sixteen yet, you don't talk about things like this with her! " Naruto sounded annoyed.

" I'm sorry Naru. I jus-... She is alot more mature then you take her on for, she can handle her own! And i didn't even want to gloat, she is the one asking me about our love life! "

" THEN LIE! Don't go around telling everybody in the city! "

" I'm sorry. "

" Yeah, you will be. Your sleeping on the couch tonight. "

" This is my house, how are you going to kick me out of my own bed? "

" Like this, " on that note, Naruto went, and laid the empty glass on the table, reminding Sasuke his glass was still untouched. Naruto walked down the hall, went into the bedrooom, and then popped out again, with a throw blanket, and a pillow. " This is how I'm kicking you out of your own bed. "

Sasuke obeyed the commands given, he know there was no point in trying to argue. Naruto left the room, and went to bed, Sasuke took the last shot of scotch that was in the cup, and laid down for the night. The next morning Naruto woke up earlier then usual, because of work, he had gotten a call from one of the workers in the office saying, they needed him to come in. The sun was already peaking through the hills, and buildings, outside of the window. Naruto got out of bed, and found his clothes once again, and rushed out of the room. He thought he would still find Sasuke sleeping on the couch, he laughed, a low, evil laugh, and walked down the hall to the vacaent living room.

" Wha'? Where is he? " Naruto's evil speach left his head, and confusion took it's place. The blonde looked, and looked, but couldn't find his dark haired lover. Naruto went back to the bedroom, and shifted some blankets on the bed, like he would just magically appeare in the sheets. Naruto walked out of the room again, going back down the hall, Kimiko was sitting at the table by now.

" Do you know where Sasuke is? " Naruto asked in a rush, starting to panic.

" No? But here's a note! I was in the middle of reading it. "

" Thank you! " Naruto took the note hoping for some clarity, but it just brought more confusion. "I have to go! There's food here! Don't leave! " And on that note Naruto started running out the door.

-A/N-

Well there was Ch.2! Sorry for the random cut off, it's my editors idea... =_=''

BUT I hope you enjoyed it! 3 BYE~!

(Sasuke's note)

Dobe, since my sentence is sleeping on this Godly annoying couch, I thought i would go to the office and finish up some paper work. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to reveal that much of our relationship, I guess I was gloating to the other's on to what they can never have. I acted like a child, and for that I am sorry. I do love you Naru, I'll see you later.

~Uchia Sasu~


	3. AN1

Authors note!

Okay, I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart all the way to my toes!  
I know I promised this next chapter to be soon, but i never figured it would take me alomst three months to complete! I mean if i want to try and save myself from some of my friends sending me evil messages, and such; I lost the first story my total mistake, i saved it onto my old flashdrive like always, and was getting ready to take it to my editor (My best friend in the hold world Donisher), BUT as luck always finds a way to round house kick me in the face, i droped it. So needless to say I lost that flashdrive somewhere between point-A, and point-B, Or Q... I was off on a very random journey that day ha-ha! But then noticing it was missing and not wanting Doni, to kill me, I rushed home, and started from scratch, partly, I always like having written notes on the chapter. BUT once again, school started the next day, and I only had so much time after that, between watching kids ( really is a hard task, i can't look away for a second without blood being spilt), school, and work. I swear i will have it up as soon as I get it back, pampered, and freshed up a bit!  
Thank you for the ones who have a hecktick life style, and can understand my pain...  
^-^ Okay, that's everything!  
~Coddence!


	4. Chapter 3

CH.3

Out the door, and down the steps, Naruto, crushing the note in his palm, as he ran as fast as he could down the street. Making it to the corner, and trying to signal a taxi, but of course nothing was stopping, so the blonde turned, and ran the opposite direction to the subway station.

" What the fuck was he thinking!?" Naruto screamed rushing through the morning crowd. Reaching the metro station, Naruto ran into the one person that always made him jelouse.

" Naru! " Haku called out from the distance, as Zabuza walked back up.

" Hey guys, Where are you off to? " Naruto said back, expecting them to tell him, and run for another plateform.

" Well we're off to the city, we need to get Zabuza's suit fitted. He is the one of the groom mates at our friend's wedding!"

' Great... ' Naruto thought to himself, trying to force a fake smile across his face,

" So Naru, what are you going into the city for, you seem more unstable then usual. " Haku finished. Naruto debated on telling them, or not, it's not like they really know to many people, they can't really tell many of his friends about his 'sexual problems'.

" Well... " Naruto started off, " Sasuke and me got into a fight last night, I thought it was only minner, but he took off to work at Pie know's what hour? So I'm going to go kick his ass! "

" What did you fight about, if I may ask? " Haku asked, Zabuza behind him, with an apoligetic look across his face.

" He decided to tell people around this entier damn city, that our sex life is better then a porno! So i made him sleep on the couch because i didn't want him to touch me. "

" Really, that's what made you mad? " Haku said humorly, tilting his head to the side, " I would find that an amazing compliement! It means he likes what he gets, and that thing is you. " Haku's words words were pervy, but in the same wise, more wise then Naruto had been this entire day, just then the train zoomed into the station. Naruto didn't know what to think of the situation, Haku had totally threw his whole theary out the window.

" Well Naruto I think we should board the train before it leaves us " Haku said giggling, grabbing his partner's hand, and skipping his way to the train, Naruto following shortly behind them. The fox boarded another car on the train, seperating himself from the happy couple to think about what he was going to do. Just then he realized he still had to be at his office to fix the screw up the newbies settled, so he pulled out his phone, and dialed the number to the office, to an amazing shock Jiraiya answered the phone.

" Hello, this is Jiraiya, how can i assist you? "

" Pervert it's me Naruto! "

" Oh hey brat! How many times have i asked you to quit calling that? "

" Yeah, yeah! Look, the morons at the office screwed up something, or another, and told me i had to come in to fix it. Well right now i have previous engagments to tend to, so just lay the paper work on my desk, and I'll be there later to sort through them. "

" Well okay then, but may i ask what has caused you so much panic? "

" I'll tell you about it later, right now i have to focus on other things, Okay? Bye now Pervert! " Naruto hung up the phone, before getting a good-bye, he had more important things to worry about then formality.  
_

The train pulled into the new station, down town Tokyo. Naruto got out of the train, and started faster towards the ground level, when he heard Haku screaming for him again.

" Remember Naruto, make sure he know's you're his! Let him take what he wants! That is what makes a relationship go the extra mile! " Haku gave a tiny smile, and grabbed Zabuza's hand, and walked in the opposite direction.

Naruto sat there trying to analyze the words now swimming through his head. He shook them off, all they were doing was annoying him, they made him sound like a slut, ' let him take what he wants, ' Naruto scoffed at such ideas.

Making his way to the office, he ran into, but another person. This time it was none other then the elder raven, and his weird mutated looking friend, Itachi, and Kisame.

" Naruto! " Itachi yelled, Kisame looking a bit jealous of his quick withdraw of their conversation.

" Hey! " Naruto suprised to find them out, and about on a Saturday in their suits. " What are you guys doing here today? " Naruto finished his thought.

" Well Kisame, and me, had to entertain a client, and get some things done, we're going out of town for a few weeks next Sunday! " Itachi full of excitment, pouring out love hugs to the two compainions next to him. Then snapping back into all seriousness, " Why are you here Naru-kun? "

" Well... Long story short i came to get Sasuke home. " A frown growing over the blondes face.

" Well good luck with that! He should be in his office, that's the last place i saw him... Oh, and before i forget again, give this to Kimiko. " Itachi handing over a small box.

As Naruto placed it in the messanger bag, Itachi walked away, with Kisame right on his tale like a trusting dog. Naruto looked up at the tall skyscraper that stood before him, counting the floors, trying anything to buy him some time to get his mind straight on his main topic.

Naruto walked down the hallway to the main aisle offices leading to Sasuke's, Naruto almost jittery, trying to shake it off, when he heard a shout of anger from down the hall. The blonde stopped, it sounded like Sasuke, so he dicided to just wait, thinking the raven was actually doing his job, until he heard the voice of a familur slut.

Naruto rushing into the door, " What the hell is going on here? "

What he saw was usual, the pink haired bitch trying to climb on his boyfriend's dick, this time he will make sure she never does it again!

" Naruto, what are you doing here, you don't just barg into someone's office without permission! " Sakura yelled, trying to sounds as mean as she could.

" No bitch, I think i can. " Naruto said in return

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! "

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult Kiba in such ways. I meant to call you a skanky, nasty whore, so now you can get your hands of my boyfriend, and i warn you now touch him again... Well we'll be finding you in the river, with a bullet between your nasty little eyes! "

Sakura got up in such a horrified sense, that she was shaking, mainly from the anger. When she finally stood all the way in the corner of the room, Naruto then set his gaze on Sasuke, which then turned paler then his normal skin tone. Naruto simply walked over, throwing his bag, and other things on to the ground as he went. The fox straddled the hips of his lover, grabbing his chin fourcablly Naruto pulled Sasuke in, and kissed him. Not concerned on what he wanted, he pushed his tongue through the now saliva soaked lips. Comming up for air, Naruto turned around to the still shaking girl in the back of the room.

" You can either leave, or watch. I don't care either way right now. "

Sakura was hesitant, but eventually leaving the room.

Naruto wasted no time, pulling, and yanking clothes of the ebony haired boy still sitting in the chair, only leaving his tie, and boxers. The blonde started to strip himself, unbottoning his shirt, one by one, intising the man lounged in the desk chair watching. The white shirt finally unbottoned all the way, split down the middle, revieling his well tanned, musculared chest. The pants came next, pulling the tight, deep blue jeans down, only leaving the boxers, black with a neoned linning around the legs, and rim. The bright colors made his skin deeper in tone, making the paled man in the chair only want his body more. Naruto climbed back on top of his lover, running his fingers through his hair, rolling his hips, and grinding himself against Sasuke's now grown length. The fox started to lick the pale neck, working his tongue lower, and lower until reaching the boarder of his boxers. Using his teeth, he slowly pulled the shorts to the middle thigh, grabbing the length, and sat back up, and kissed his lover one last time before going back down. Naruto still holding the pulsing organ in his hand, licked around the edge of the head, making his way down the shaft, and back to the tip. Wrapping his lips around the tip, using his tongue teased him, finally pushing the member deeper into his mouth, until it was touching the back of his throat. The dark haired boy, could bearly grip his lovers hair to try and control the pleasure impulses going up his spin. Sasuke almost screamed in nothing but shear pleasure when Naruto started to use his teeth to gently graze against the side of his shaft. Naruto had a smirk on his face, on the goal of making the man with no emotions, grit his teeth at his doing. Just as the blonde started to get focused back on the task on hand, Sasuke grabs the foxed boy uner the theighs, and pushes him onto the black leathered couch across the desk.

" That's not fair... " Naruto was able to mummble out between gasps of air.

Sasuke just laughed sinfully, and continued his task. He landed a harsh kiss onto Naruto's lips, and slowly trailed his tongue from his lips, down to his neck, and across collar bone, and lower down his abdomen. Stopping just barely at the bloneds navel, he took his time licking around, and then plunging his tongue deep inside. Naruto screamed in ecstasy, and clenched the dark hair, just barely in arms reach, arching his back high into the air, trying to get more of a conection between their skins. Sasuke, started to go lower, just barley pushing his tongue under the seam of Naruto's boxer breifs, slowly rubbing the pulsing erection under the dark breifs. Naruto sucked in as much air as his lungs would take, and bit his lip, slowly letting the air out into small moans, and grunts, as the silver tongue did it's magic onto his body.

A low, but longing noise, erupted from across the room, and a loud scream from the annoying pink thing. ' No you don't want to...' That's all that was heard from her, before Naruto looked up from the back of the couch, to see Kimiko just standing in the door way, her eyes set on 'MOE' setting.

" KIMIKO! " Naruto yelled, trying to grab anything to cover himself. " What are you doing here?!"

" Well i was bored, and you both just left me in a house by myself! " Her witty, and smart-assed comeback slapped Naruto, and Sasuke in the face.

" Well you could have called us. " Sasuke's uncaring, but slighty annoyed voice now coming into frame. He looked where she stood, and finally noticed why Naruto started to cover up. Almost everyone on that floor gawked, and some with their camera phones out, looking at the half naked pair sitting on the couch.

" I tried calling! " Kimiko stated in protest, " You all never answered me! " while holding up her phone to the call history. Naruto looking at his jeans, lying next to the desk, blushed finally noticing how naked he really was.

" I'm sorry Kimiko but, EVERYBODY GET OUT! " Nauto let out a huge scream still bearly covering his chest with his arm.

Sasuke second the motion, and they jumped to get dressed. After a few minutes jumping every which way to get on their clothing, they stepped out of the office one following the other. Everyone on the floor still gathered around, some with the light shade of pink around their cheeks, and some with a look of pure laughter.

" Sorry for the inproper manners, " Sasuke started.

" You all could have damn well knocked, instead of barging in like that! " Naruto finished him off.

" Apperantly with all the comotion you were doing, you wouldn't have noticed us anyways, " An evil but fimular came from around the corner.

" Itchai! " Naruto screamed, " I thought Kisame, and you were supposed to be going to lunch!? "

" Well we were, but i thought you were going to give my kid brother a good licking, ( all puns intended) so i came to watch in hummor at his distress, but this seems to more amusing. " Itachi finished off with a pervy smile, and a tilt of the head.

" You couldn't have worded that any better? " Naruto said with an annoyed look, and a sweat drop going down his temple.

" Well I could have, but i think my words fit just fine with this situation! OH, Kimiko you're here too, wonderful! I guess we all shall go out for lunch now! "

" But we just- " Kisame tried to butt in,

" SHUT UP! I know this Kisame, we'll give these to a hobo or something! I want a nice meal with my family! " Kisame looked crushed, but then gave an evil look towards Naruto.

" Well... If it's a family affiar, Naruto and me could have these, and you all go on. "

" NONSENCE! It's not the whole family if my brother's boyfriend isn't there! " Itachi said with a smile on his face, and a blush to his cheeks.

Naruto just looked confused onto what he just got himself pulled into, and all he did was tilt his head in agreement.

" YAY~! " Kimiko yelled as she skipped in place at the family outting. " Where are we going? " She finished.

" Well i would say it was up to you all, but I'm paying " Itachi said with his smile still plastered onto his lined face.

Kimiko was now more excited because she got to choose somewhere to go eat, but she didn't know any places where 'Grown Ups' liked to eat. She then looked up at Naruto, and noticed he was contently staring at Sasuke, and the raven staring back; having a mental conversation with eachother.

" _I don't want to do this, please make up an exuse for us to leave.. "_ Naruto gave his eyes a twist, and locked them onto Sasuke's.

" _Why, what is the matter Naru? " _Sasuke gave a reashering look back to his blond.

" _Kisame hates me, and if he goes I know I won't be able to bite my tongue for long. " _ Naruto snapped back.

Kimiko, then coughed to get everyone's attention, and break up the looking before a new fight broke out. " Well I don't know of any places you guys would like to go, so I will more then likely go catch up with some old friends tonight, I'll text you! " And with that she was gone out sight.

" Well, then where shall we go? " Itachi said in a calming voice, " We better hurry, i feel like I'm going to faint at this hunger. "

Sasuke then sugested they go to " Ling's, " a popular fine dinning resterant, but Naruto disagreed because he was not dressed properly for such a place. They all agreed, but then Naruto sugested that he would go home, and change since the resterant was so close to the house, they agreed once again, and started to make plans. Kisame then sat down in a chair close to the office where the three stood.

" What are you doing sitting down for? " Itachi blurrted out in annoyence.

" Well you all are going out for a 'Family' outting, so i was just going to fnish the lunch we got together, and then start on some of the papers for that transfer, I don't want to have to stay late tonight. " Kisame explained.

" 'Well' " Itachi mocked, " I don't think it's a family outting if my seme isn't there! " Itachi said with his bedroom voice, and his eyes starting to droop, leaning into Kisame's lap, and landed their lips together for a long hot kiss. This made Kisame shiver, while Naruto just ' Awwed ' them, and Sasuke made a gauging noice, while sticking his tongue out at the sight of his older brother.

" It's a hell of alot better then what we caught you doing! " Itachi said in a touche voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, took the blushing blonde by the hand, and then lead him to the elevator. " We'll call you when we're on our way. We shouldn't be long! " Sasuke called to his brother.

" O.K. " Itachi agreed, while still sitting in Kisame's lap.

Naruto walks through the door, following close behind was Sasuke; droping the keys in a bowl near the door, they made their way to the bedroom.

" Okay, I guess it's time for me to get dressed. " Naruto said with a grimice look on his face.

Naruto faced Sasuke, and with a pethetic look glowing in his eyes, the raven sighs, and walks over the closest, and grabs a suitable outfit for the blonde to wear to said 'fancy' resterant.

" THANK YOU! " Naruto screamed in excitment, and then started to strip himself of the white polo shirt, and faded blue jeans, and tosses them near the bathroom door.

Naruto then ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sunk onto the end of their bed with a sigh, he pushed his raven locks off his forehead and fell back onto the bed. Fifteen minutes passed and the door opend with a quite squeak, Naruto stepped out in a fragial step, he walked over to his teme, and placed a soft touch onto his cheeck.

Naruto walked out into the hall and fished his phone out of his pocket. As he held the phone up to his ear and waited until the voice on the other line answered.

" Mushi-mushi? "

" Hey Itachi; we might have some complications with out lunch date. "

" Why, what's up? "

" Well apperantly when i kicked Sasuke out of bed last night he went to work instead, and so he didn't actually sleep, so he's catching up on it all now. "

" Ha! Okay, well maybe dinner another night? "

" Sounds wonderful! "

" Good-bye Naru! "

Naruto then shut his phone and threw it somewhere between the toaster and the coffee maker, and then stepped outside into the light warm afternoon air. He grabbed his cigarettes from the porch table and sat on the porch step; with a large inhale he lit his cigarette and watched the sky as it twinkled in the sun light. Just as he was taking another hit Kimiko steps onto the back porch to join the blonde.

" Hey- Naruto! "

" Hi Kimi, what's up, I thought you went over to a friends house? "

" Oh, I did, but no one was home so I decided to come back home. Where's your oh-so wonderful hubby?! "

" Sleeping, he didn't get alot of sleep last night. "

" Yeah well i don't think i would have either. " Kimiko said with a smile and grabbed Naruto's cigarette from his hands.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! " Naruto protested, trying to grab his cigarette back.

" Well I don't think I could be staying here for two months before you all caught on that I smoked. "

Naruto just agreed, but told her that if Sasuke found out, he knew nothing! And with that Naruto finished his cigarette after Kimiko handed it back, and then they both walked into the house and went into their own directions; Kimiko went to the couch, and Naruto went the room to check on Sasuke.

Naruto quietly opened the door, and found Sasuke still in the same position as when he left him. The blonde chuckled a bit, but then decided that it was best to move his boyfriend to a more comfotable position. He crawled onto the bed and started moving his boyfriend up towards the pillows; he pulled back the sheets, and then started stripping the raven of his shoes and heavy coat.

Eventually the raven was stripped of everything but his underwear, and Naruto tucked him into the blankets, and kissed him on his forehead.

" I'm sorry baby, we'll talk about this when you wake up. "

With a small hum in response, Naruto chuckled lightly, and walked out of the room.

Meeting Kimiko in the living room watching something on TV, he sat next to her.

" You know you shouldn't be so hard on him. "

" What? " Naruto confusely asked

" On Sasuke. " Kimiko pointed to the hall leading to the bedroom were the raven sleept. " He loves you, and he only wants the world to know about his feelings. "

" This feels like deja vu... "

" Huh? " It was Kimiko's turn to be the confused victum.

" Nothing, my friend said something like that earlier before i went to Sasuke's office. "

" Well because it's true! "

" Yeah, yeah... I've already forgotten about it. I don't want anything to come between us again. I'm not saying he can start posting us on the internet, but i don't really care what he talks about, it's only between us, and close friends of his anyways, and plus now that I've actually calmed down, i started to realize the moronic things i wouldn't have thought about earlier. "

" Liiiike? "

" Like, how guys always brag about their 'bangs' and what not. " Naruto air quoted.

" Good point. " Kimiko said with a grin.

They foucused on the TV, nothing more but a few comments here and there to fill the other wise silent room. They sat there for about four hours nothing new happening, suddenly they both jumped in surprise seeing a half naked raven walk into the living room, his eyes squinted while rubbing his stomach, and a scratching the back of his head.

" How long have i been out? " He spoke grogly.

" About three, or for hours. " Naruto got up and wraped his arms around his naked cheasted boyfriend.

" What?! We had to meet Itachi! "

" No, I already took care of that, we have to meet him at eight. "

" Well still that's in twenty minutes! When were you plaining on waking me up? "

" Oh calm down, we can make it in plenty of time. "

" How do you know that? It's going to take us that to at least get ready! "

" Well maybe you, but i have dinner going already, and Kimiko and me have been dressed all day. They'll be here soon, so you better go get ready... Unless you want to entertain me this evening and walk around in your skivies. " Naruto gave Sasuke's ass a small pinch.

" Oh, I'm sorry. " Sasuke said before he gave Naruto a quick peck, " I'm going to get dressed, we'll finish the rest tonight. "

Sasuke turned on his heels, and walked back to the room, Naruto watching his ass the entier way.

Dinner came, Naruto living with one of the most amazing cooks all his life knew how to cook better then any resteraunt could hope for.

Chicken Yakitori, Beef with Ginger and Soy, 5 Spice and Sesame Seared Ahi was set in front of everyone, and Naruto took his seat across from Sasuke at the head of the table.

" Naruto, it looks, and smells amazing! " Kisame said to Naruto's suprise.

" Thank you. I hope you enjoy it. " Naruto said back, while Kisame was stuffing his mouth full of food. " And thank you for dessert! "

" It was nothing, something i just made up in the kitchen. " Itachi said modestly.  
" So Kimiko, how are you enjoying yourself so far? "

" Weeellll- " Kimiko dragged on, " I love it, Sasuke and Naruto are great compainy! "

" Hmm.. I would think because of you walking in on them this morning you would be skeptical to stay with them anymore. "

Naruto chocked on his food, and Sasuke shot a death glare at his older sibling. Kimiko's face turned to 'Moe' mode and looked at itachi.

" NO! That's just the icing on the cake! "

Naruto again coughed roughly, and everyone started to look at him.

" Are you alright Naruto? " Sasuke asked in a soft voice.

" Yeah, i just need a warning before we start talking about our bedroom lives at the table. "

" Don't be so shy Naru, we're all family here. " Itachi said with a small chuckle as he lifted his wine glass to his lips.

" You being family makes it more embaressing.. " Naruto mumbled as he chugged his wine.

The rest of the evening carried on like that, Naruto finished almost a bottle of wine for himself, and was pretty tispy before Itachi, and Kisame left. Kimiko had gone to bed, and that only left Sasuke, and Naruto to spoon on the couch with things getting a little heavy.

" Mmmm... Sasuke, you feel like fire. " Naruto squermed underneath of the raven.

" Naruto... Your so sluttly when you have a few drinks.. I love it. "

" Sh... shut up, and do me.. "

" Na-uh.. I want you to beg like the little bad boy you are. "

" Sasuke.. "

" I can' t hear you? "

" Pl... Please. Please touch me more! I need it! "

" Good boy. " Sasuke finished, and picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder, and carried him off to the room, and tossed him on the bed.

Naruto wiggled around like a wanton cat in heat, stripping his clothes slowly to tease his ebony haired lover. Sasuke was down to his boxers already as naruto stripped his last piece of clothing. Sasuke walked over to the dresser, and pressed play on the dock which currently held Naruto's Ipod.  
" Makin' Good Love - Avant " came through the speakers at a hushed level, but enough to hear as Sasuke slid on the bed next to his drunk boyfriend.

Kissing turned to a passionate clinging, touching, and moaning. A few songs later they were finally stripped of everything, and starting to rub, the air got thicker, they started panting while breaking kisses, strands of spit dripping from both of their mouths.

" Please Sasuke, I can't take it anymore... Please take me! "

Sasuke layed on his back, resting upon the pillows, and pulled Naruto onto his lap. Not having much time, Sasuke spit onto his hand rubbed in onto Naruto's entrance. Slowly Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his length, Naruto wincing in pain, but soon adjusted to the rod filling him, almost feeling it in his throat.

Breathing heavily, promises of love rolling of their lips into hot whispers. Naruto still bobbing his hips up and down on the thick length, Sasuke all the while holding onto his hips for extra support. They were both reaching there ends, and with a loud scream Naruto flooded their cheasts in his seed. Sasuke lasting a few more pumps, released his seed deep inside Naruto's tightly pressed prostate.

gasping for air, Naruto slid Sasuke out of him, and laid beside of his lover.

" I love you.. " Naruto said as slumber started taking over him.

" I love you too my sweet fox. " Sasuke answered back, and kissed his forhead.

Naruto curled his head further on Sasuke's cheast, and went to sleep. Sasuke pulled up the covers, and drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. AN2

A/N:

Okay, well i finally posted a new chapter!  
Sorry if there is any mis spellings, and or improper grammer, i was writing this in quite a rush...

Well i hope you like it! I was thinking of taking this to a little more on the funny side, because being serious is becoming quite a handful on my part. (Maybe some M. Preg?)

Write me some reviews telling me what you think, and want out of it!

I really do wish this becomes more popular if not i think i might just take it down.

Well that's it out of me. I'll post a new chapter depending on the activity of my last chapter!

Bye now!

~ Coddence!


End file.
